Nerd Boy
by iekha12693
Summary: Wajah tampan, mobil mewah, serta kecerdasan di atas rata-rata. Dengan semua itu, ia pasti akan lebih mudah memikat para yeoja tak terkecuali sang primadona untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Namun, bagaimana jika ia hanyalah seorang namja nerd? Dengan rambut klimis dan kaca mata tebal yang menghiasi wajahnya. EunWook fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Angin berhembus dengan pelan siang itu. Memainkan surai hitam kelam seorang namja yang tengah duduk menyendiri, di sebuah kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan gedung sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi. Pandangannya kosong mengarah ke depan, memandangi rerumputan hijau yang tumbuh di tanah yang sedang di pijakinya.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah gerombolan gadis-gadis cantik yang sedang asyik bercengkrama tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Ia mengagumi salah satu dari gadis itu, gadis dengan rambut coklat gelombang dan tubuh tinggi langsing.

Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, senyuman miris yang menggambarkan perasaannya saat ini. "Seandainya aku bisa memilikimu." Gumaman yang sangat pelan ia lontarkan.

Dengan mata yang tetap mengarah pada rombongan gadis-gadis cantik itu, di rasakannya seseorang mendekati kursi yang di dudukinya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap seorang namja manis yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya, dengan buku tebal yang di peluknya.

"Annyeong.. Boleh aku duduk di sini.?" Suaranya bahkan terdengar sangat merdu. Membuat getaran tersendiri bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Namja itu ikut tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda ia tidak keberatan. Namja manis itu tersenyum kembali, kemudian mulai memperbaiki posisinya untuk duduk di samping namja yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Perlahan-lahan ia mengeluarkan sebuah earphone, menyambungkannya dengan MP3 yang sejak tadi di pegangnya dan mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Kemudian membuka lembaran bukunya dan mulai membaca dengan tenang. Tampaknya ia tidak begitu peduli dan merasa terganggu dengan keberadaan namja di sampingnya.

"_Hei, bukankah itu si Nerd dari kelas 3-2? Sedang apa dia di sana? Apa jangan-jangan dia mengikutimu lagi, Kristal-ah?"_

"_Entahlah, mungkin saja dia punya urusan lain atau hanya sedang ingin menghirup udara segar di sini."_

"_Tapi, kehadirannya membuatku jengah. Lihat saja penampilannya itu, dengan kaca mata tebal dan rambut klimis belah dua. Cih, sangat menjijikkan. Mengganggu pemandangan saja."_

Sebuah percakapan sayup-sayup terdengar dari arah belakang. Namja yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan gedung sekolah itu hanya bisa menunduk, sindiran kasar yang di lontarkan para gadis di belakang sana benar-benar membuatnya malu. Malu dengan keadaannya yang memang jauh berbeda dari siswa di sekolah itu.

Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya saat namja di sampingnya memasangkan sebuah earphone di kedua telinganya. Ia mendongak dengan wajah kebingungan sekaligus terkejut dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba namja manis di sampingnya.

Namja manis itu tersenyum. "Pakailah earphone itu untuk menutupi telingamu, agar kau tidak bisa mendengar ucapan-ucapan kasar yang di tujukan mereka padamu. Lebih baik kau mendengar lagu yang ada di MP3 itu, nikmati dan bersenang-senanglah. Daripada harus mendengarkan kata-kata kasar yang menyakitkan itu."

Sebuah senyuman kembali ia sunggingkan. Ia berdiri, membungkuk sebentar kemudian berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan namja itu dengan sebuah MP3 di tangan kanannya.

Namja itu tersenyum memperhatikan punggung kecil namja manis yang baru saja belalu dari hadapannya. Kemudian di tatapnya MP3 putih di tangannya, mendengarkan dengan seksama sebuah lagu yang mengalun indah di earphone yang di kenakannya. di perhatikannya sebentar judul lagu tersebut.

Kembali ia tersenyum, senyum yang berbeda. "Miracle." Gumamnya kemudian meninggalkan taman saat bell masuk berbunyi dengan nyaring.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nerd Boy**

**EunWook**

**Romance, Drama**

**By Iekha12693**

**.**

_**Sebuah FF yang di dedikasikan untuk Mie2ryeosom, dan semua readers lainnya. Sebuah ff gagal yang entah bagus atau tidak untuk di baca. Namun, meski begitu, saya tetap berharap ada yang berminat membacanya.**_

_**Pendek? Yah, author tahu. Tapi ini baru permulaan, dan bahkan belum memasuki cerita.**_

_**Semoga ff ini banyak yang baca dan menyukainya.**_

_**Review?**_

_**Hak kalian masing-masing.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kelas sudah sepi, namun ia tetap bertahan pada posisinya. Tak takut pintu gerbang yang sewaktu-waktu bisa tertutup dan mengurungnya dalam gedung 6 lantai itu sendiri, sendiri tanpa teman. Sindiran, hujatan, kecaman, dan bully-an sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari untuknya. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya di sekolah itu, namja dengan penampilan yang sangat mencolok dan terlalu menjijikkan untuk di lihat. Semua orang memandangnya sebelah mata, bahkan mereka enggan melihatnya sedetikpun.

Apa yang salah dengan penampilannya? Hanya karena ia sedikit berbeda lalu dia di kucilkan, bukankah itu sungguh tidak adil?

"_**Jangan membuang atau menghindari sesuatu karena ia memiliki kekurangan, tapi pertahankanlah dan jaga dia, karena suatu saat ia pasti akan menjadi sesuatu yang bermanfaat untukmu."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Nerd Boy**

**EunWook**

**Romance, Drama**

**By Iekha12693**

**.**

Tap tap tap

Suara langkah kaki terdengar pelan mengisi kekosongan suasana koridor sekolah yang memang sudah sepi sejak tadi. Seorang namja tampak bersenandung lirih dengan earphone yang menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia berjalan sendiri, dengan beberapa buku tebal yang di peluknya. Sang sahabat yang selalu setia menemaninya untuk menghabiskan waktu di sekolah itu.

"Hei, kau belum pulang?"

Wajahnya mendongak, mencari sumber yang menyerukan kalimat ramah padanya. Ekspresinya datar, ia tidak mengenal namja itu, dan tidak mau tahu.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang." Balasnya. Langkah kakinya kembali terdengar, mencoba meninggalkan sang namja manis yang baru saja menyapanya dengan senyuman.

"Ya, sebaiknya seperti itu. Karena sepuluh menit lagi gerbang akan di tutup." Senyuman tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Aku tahu."

"Sepertinya kau menyukai MP3 yang aku berikan."

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia berbalik dan segera melepas earphone di telinganya. "Aku hampir lupa. Ini, aku cukup terhibur dengan itu, tapi itu bukan milikku.

Senyum di bibir namja manis itu memudar, ia tidak bermaksud meminta MP3 itu kembali ke tangannya. "Tidak, ini untukmu saja."

"Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Tapi aku ikhlas memberikannya untukmu."

"Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud menolak. Tapi, aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Ia kembali melangkah. Namun, berbalik kembali untuk melihat reaksi namja manis di belakang sana. "Terima kasih. Dan… berhenti mengasihaniku."

Namja manis itu tertegun mendengarnya. Ia menatap nanar punggung sempit namja yang baru saja meninggalkannya. "Aku tidak mengasihanimu, Hyukjae-sshi. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, karena aku tahu,… kau membutuhkannya." Bisiknya pada kesunyian.

**.**

**.**

"Tunggu!"

Seorang namja tampak berlari dengan cepat menuju sebuah gerbang yang telah di tutup dengan rapat.

"Shin ahjussi, kumohon biarkan aku masuk. Aku tidak boleh terlambat masuk ke dalam kelas." Ia memohon dan berusaha sebisa mungkin agar dapat melewati gerbang besar nan tinggi itu, sehingga ia bisa mengikuti pelajaran pertama dengan waktu yang tepat.

"Salahmu sendiri yang datang terlambat. Apa kau tidak mendengar bell sudah berbunyi dua menit yang lalu? Dan itu artinya, gerbang sudah harus tertutup rapat dan tidak boleh di buka sebelum waktunya untuk pulang."

Namja berusia 30 tahunan yang memakai seragam lengkap security itu berdecak kesal. Ia terlalu malas berurusan dengan siswa di hadapannya.

"Hajiman, ahjussi. Aku bahkan sudah tiba di depan sebelum gerbang ini di tutup. Jebalyo, ahjussi. Izinkan aku masuk kali ini, aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Kedua tangannya di tangkupkan di depan dada di sertai pandangan memohon, berharap namja di depannya luluh dan membuka gerbangnya sedikit saja untuk tubuh kurusnya masuk.

"Tidak-"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?"

Hyukjae menoleh, menatap wajah tampan namja berseragam mirip dengannya di balik terali gerbang. Ia menunduk kemudian, terlalu takut untuk saling beradu pandang dengan namja tampan yang di kenali sebagai orang nomor satu di sekolah itu.

"Ada apa, Shin ahjussi?"

"Anak ini meminta untuk di bukakan pintu gerbang, yang jelas-jelas tidak boleh terbuka lagi sebelum bell terakhir berbunyi."

Namja dengan name tag Cho Kyuhyun itu memperhatikan penampilan Hyukjae dari bawah ke atas. "Biarkan dia masuk." Ucapnya final dan berlalu dari sana. Namun, sebelum langkahnya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu ia berbalik kembali, menatap namja berpenampilan kutu buku di belakangnya. "Berhentilah membuat keributan, Nerd. Menyusahkan saja."

Dan, kalimat itu sukses membuat Hyukjae membatu. Apakah merupakan sebuah kesalahan saat seseorang memohon agar bisa melewati gerbang dan mengikuti kelas seperti biasa? Bukankah itu jauh lebih baik ketimbang ia memohon agar dikeluarkan dan bebas berkeliaran diluar saat jam pelajaran sedang berlangsung.

Ia menghela nafas, melirik Shin ahjussi yang mau tidak mau terpaksa membuka gerbangnya sedikit, agar namja di hadapannya bisa masuk. Setelah berhasil melewati gerbang ia berlari cepat, meski ia tahu sudah sangat terlambat untuk mengikuti jam pelajaran pertama. Namun, ia tidak menyerah, sebelum bell berbunyi, dia masih punya waktu untuk ikut serta walau hanya semenit sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

Perpustakaan…..

Adalah tempat dimana ia selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan ditemani buku-buku tebal. Meski tidak ada teman, kendati demikian ia cukup terhibur dengan cerita yang di suguhkan oleh buku dihadapannya. Meski ia seorang kutu buku, namun tak selamanya yang ia baca adalah ilmu pengetahuan. Tapi, ia juga membaca sebuah novel, untuk meminimalisir kinerja otaknya yang dipenuhi oleh rumus-rumus memusingkan dan ilmu-ilmu pengetahuan yang menyesakkan.

Untunglah tadi Lim seongsae tidak datang, jadi dia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang untuk menstabilkan deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah akibat berlari. Dan, disinilah dia sekarang. Diruang perpustakaan yang terkenal dengan keadaannya yang tenang. Karena mayoritasnya siswa datang ketempat itu memang untuk belajar, walau ada juga yang menjadikannya tempat untuk pengalihan rasa capek. Tidur di sofa empuk dan nyaman yang tersedia di perpustakaan bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Ia tampak begitu khusyuk membaca saat seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di kursi yang ada di hadapannya. Ia mendongak, mencoba melihat wajah namja yang sudah begitu lancang mengganggu kesenangannya. Namja itu menyeringai, kedua tangannya ia silangkan di dada.

"Wae? Kau ingin protes? Tak suka dengan kehadiranku?"

Hyukjae menggeleng. "A-animnida," Ia membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian berlalu dari sana.

"Yak, Neo eodika?"

Langkahnya terhenti, berbalik dan menatap takut pada namja yang sudah berdiri tegap di hadapannya. Satu tepukan keras di pundaknya membuatnya meringis dan semakin menunduk.

"Kau mau pergi begitu saja? Cih! Sungguh tidak sopan meninggalkan teman yang berbaik hati ingin menemanimu."

"Jo-joeseong hamnida." Tubuhnya membungkuk beberapa kali.

Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu mendecih. "Haruskah kau berbicara seformal itu? Kau pikir aku ini seongsae gila yang akan memakanmu? Huh?!"

"Joeseong hamnida."

"Berhenti meminta maaf dan tatap mataku pecundang!" Tangannya terulur dan meraih dagu Hyukjae agar mendongak menatap wajahnya. Diperhatikannya seksama wajah di hadapannya. "Aku tidak habis berfikir, kenapa sekolah ini harus menerima siswa buangan sepertimu? Sampah yang hanya membuat sekolah bau dan kotor, kau sunggguh membuat sekolah terlihat jelek dan menjijikkan."

Hyukjae menatapnya tajam kemudian menyentak tangan namja dihadapannya dengan keras. Namja di hadapannya tertawa meremehkan.

"Kau punya nyali juga ternyata. Sudah mulai berani untuk melawanku, heum?"

Plak

Satu pukulan telak ia berikan, membuat namja dihadapannya tersungkur dan kaca mata bacanya terlepas begitu saja. Ia menjongkok, sekedar melihat wajah kesakitan namja dibawahnya.

"Wae? Appo? Kau tidak mau membalasnya? Kalau begitu pukul aku," Ia menunjuk pipi kanannnya.

Hyukjae hanya terdiam memandanginya, tidak ada niat sedikitpun ingin membalas perlakuan namja di hadapannya. Karena ia tahu, namja di hadapannya hanya sedang ingin bermain-main dengannya. Membalas pukulannya, sama saja dengan mencari mati.

Puk

Kembali ia mendapat pukulan di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia meringis sambil mengusap-usapnya, demi menghilangkan rasa nyeri dan panas yang menyergap.

"Kenapa diam saja, brengsek? Kemana tatapan tajammua tadi? Apa satu pukulan saja langsung membuat nyalimu menciut kembali?" Di tepuk-tepuknya kepala Hyukjae dengan keras, membuat namja manis itu semakin meringis namun tak juga menghindar.

"Geumanhae, Changmin-sshi!"

Namja yang merasa namanya di sebut segera berbalik, ditatapnya dengan wajah datar namja mungil yang baru saja memanggil namanya dengan lantang. Ia menyeringai, mengerjai dua namja manis dan lemah sepertinya mengasyikkan. Ia berdiri, menendang tubuh ringkih Hyukjae kemudian berjalan mendekati namja manis yang tampak tenang dan menatapnya tajam.

"Kim Ryeowook," Ia mengeja hangul yang terdapat di seragam namja manis itu. "Sepertinya kau juga ingin merasakan sakit seperti sampah di belakang sana."

Ryeowook melirik Hyukjae sebentar kemudian menatap Changmin dengan intens. "Dia bukan sampah, tapi justru kaulah yang sampah."

Changmin tergelak. "Naega? Sampah? Haha.. lucu sekali." Namun, sesaat kemudian matanya menajam seiring langkahnya yang semakin mendekati tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook ikut melangkahkan kakinya mundur, sepertinya ia akan mendapat musibah hari ini.

"Mwo hanenun geoya?"

Sebuah suara bass menginterupsi langkah Changmin, ia menatap kesal pada namja tampan berkulit pucat berdiri tak jauh dari Ryeowook. Ia berdecak kesal. "Kau datang di saat yang tidak tepat, Kyuhyun-ah."

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Sangat tepat untuk melindungi sahabatku. Ikut aku." Ia menarik tangan Changmin untuk mengikutinya keluar dari perpustakaan. "Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengganggu Ryeowook? Kenapa kau tetap melakukanya.?

"Aku memang tidak mengganggunya, tapi dialah yang menggangguku. Jadi jangan salahkan aku." Melengos dan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Tapi setidaknya kau meninggalkannya saja. Sudahlah, yang penting Ryeowook tidak apa-apa."

"Ya, ya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan janjimu tadi pagi? Kau tetap akan mengajakku ke game center, kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah lupa jika sudah berjanji."

"Joha. Itu yang kusukai darimu." Ia merangkul bahu Kyuhyun yang langsung menyentaknya keras. Namun ia tidak peduli, dan tetap ingin merangkul sahabat sejatinya itu.

**.**

**.**

Melihat punggung Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah menghilang, Ryeowook menghela nafas lega. Kemudian tersadar dan menatap kesekeliling, ternyata para penghuni perpustakaan sudah menonton mereka sejak tadi. Ia merutuki dirinya yang tanpa bisa di control langsung berteriak keras, membuat semua orang tersentak kaget.

Namun, bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan hal itu, yang terpenting saat ini yaitu keadaan namja di hadapannya yang tampak sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berada tak jauh dari kaki meja. Segera dilangkahkannya kakinya dan mengambil benda tersebut yang merupakan sebuah kaca mata, benda yang sedari tadi di cari-cari oleh Hyukjae.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian mendekati Hyukjae yang tampak masih sibuk mencari hingga tak menyadari keberdaannya. Diulurkannya kaca mata hitam itu di depan wajah Hyukjae, yang membuat pergerakan namja di depannya langsung terhenti dan menatapnya.

"Kau mencari ini, kan?" Ucapnya seramah mungkin.

Hyukjae mengambil kaca matanya, mengenakannya dengan cepat kemudian melangkah sedikit untuk merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di lantai. Tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk Ryeowook yang telah membantunya menemukan kaca matanya.

Melihat begitu banyaknya buku yang berserakan di lantai, Ryeowook ikut berjongkok dan membantu untuk memungutinya.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri."

"Gwaenchanha,"

"Tidak apa-apa untukmu, tapi masalah bagiku. Aku tidak ingin Kyuhyun datang dan menendangku karena telah berani mendekati sahabatnya."

Ryeowook tersenyum. "Tidak akan, aku akan mencegahnya sebelum itu terjadi."

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja."

"Tapi lukamu juga harus di sembuh-"

"AKU BILANG PERGI."

Tubuh Ryeowook mundur sedikit mendapat bentakan yang cukup keras itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka namja dihadapannya bisa membentak seperti itu padanya.

"Brengsek! Berani sekali kau membentaknya!"

Kyuhyun yang ternyata baru masuk ke dalam perpustakaan mendengar semuanya, termasuk bentakan yang Hyukjae keluarkan. Segera di dekatinya Hyukjae dan mencengkram kerah seragamnya dengan kuat.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, Ryeowook mengampiri Kyuhyun dan menariknya. "Hentikan, Kyu. Dia tidak salah, akulah yang salah telah mengganggunya."

"Tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membentakmu, bahkan guru sekalipun."

"Aku rasa aku memang pantas mendapatkannya. Ayo, kita pergi." Ia menatap Hyukjae sebentar. "Mianata, Hyukjae-sshi. Maaf telah mengganggumu." Ujarnya dan berlalu dari sana. Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, menatap tajam pada Hyukjae kemudian mengikuti langkah Ryeowook yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

Blam, blam, blam..

Bola basket berwarna merah pucat itu tampak menubruk lantai berkali-kali. Dan tampaknya sang pelaku masih tetap ingin menyiksanya lebih lama sebelum melemparnya ke atas dan sukse mengenai ring. Kyuhyun mengambil bola yang lain dan melakukan hal yang sama pada bola pertama. Mendriblenya berulang-ulang kemudian melemparnya ke dalam ring.

Diliriknya singkat namja manis yang tampak termenung di kursi penonton. Melempar satu bola lagi kemudian mendekati sahabat manisnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Ryeowook dan memutar-mutar sebuah bola basket yang baru saja di ambilnya.

"Ani, gwaenchanha."

"Ck, jangan berbohong. Aku tidak sebodoh itu, membedakan wajah orang yang punya masalah dan tidak itu cukup mudah."

"Arasso, aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun darimu, si jenius Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lalu, apa masalahmu?"

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa aku terkadang tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya, ya? Dia begitu sulit untuk di dekati, selalu saja berusaha menghindar dan menutup diri. Saat aku mendekatinya, pancaran matanya tampak bersinar cerah, namun sedetik kemudian redup kembali dan tampak tak bersahabat. Dia benar-benar orang yang membingungkan."

"Siapa yang kau maksud 'dia'? Kau mendekati namja lain dibelakangku?" Raut wajah Kyuhyun tampak tak suka, ia seakan tengah menghadapi kekasih yang tertangkap basah bersama namja lain.

Ryeowook terkekeh pelan. "Kau kenapa, sih? Aneh."

Terdiam, Kyuhyun mencoba mencerna kembali setiap kalimat yang di ucapkan namja manis dihadapannya. "Jangan bilang kalau 'dia' yang kau maksud itu si Nerd." Matanya menatap intens.

"Kau memang jenius. Keundae, namanya bukan Nerd melainkan Lee Hyukjae. Arrachi?" Tertawa sebentar kemudian meninggalkan lapangan basket indoor tersebut, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Tampaknya kau begitu menyukainya, tidak cukupkah ada aku di sampingmu?" Gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**2be continued**

**.**

**Hmm… sepertinya udah genap sebulan gak update ff ini. XD Tapi gpp lah, yang penting 'kan updet. Kkk.. sosok Eunwook udah dijelasin, tapi sosok Kristal (cewek yang disukai eunhyuk) belum dimunculin, yaa pengen focus ke eunwook dlu aja., Kristal belakangan.**

**Sebagai informasi aja, ya. Kristal disini perannya bukan antagonis. Dia cewek baik kok..**

**.**

**BALASAN REVIEW:**

**RaniWook of RanDah:** Tebakanmu 100% benar semua. Hehe.

**Cloud prince:** Tegaaaa…. Suamiku di gituin. :'( suamiku itu tampan dari yang tertampan. :-P Emang kita lagi ngomongin foto Eunwook, ya? Aku lupa. Hehe.. Keajaiban? Hmm… lihat saja nanti. Ini rahasia perusahaan soalnya. Aku bantu jambakin rambut mereka, ya. Kayaknya seru tuh. Udah pasti semenya Eunhyuklah, Ai. Emang kamu pernah lihat Wook jadi seme dalam ff? gak kan? soalnya dia itu uke sejati. Kalo Eunhyuk mah, Bottom bisa Top juga bisa. Bahkan bisa tukeran posisi ma Hae. Kkk.. ini udah di lanjut.. mian ngaret+pendek.

**Ryeong721:** Yang jadi seme tentu saja Eunhyuk, Wook mana bisa jadi seme. kkk

**Fujoshi203:** Hmm.. karaktermu benar-benar cocok ma pen namemu, Fujoshi akut. Kkk.. Seperti yang kamu bilang, Hyuk jadi namja Nerd, dan Wook jadi ukenya. Ini udah di lanjut.

**Cloudsomnia88:** Ini udah di lanjut… mian lama. Hehe

**Hartinsomnia29:** Berarti ff Eunwook udah ada di ffn, ya? Belum pernah dapat satupun soalnya. Sekali-kali Eunhyuk di kasi peran yang kayak gitu juga gak papa. Kkk soalnya dia udah terkenal banget sebagai member paling fashionista di SUJU, bareng ma Yesung tentunya. Kalo mo ngebayangin Hyuk, ngebayanginnya yang manis aja. Ohya, tentang ff reqmu gimana?

**Mie2ryeosom:** Wuihh.. reviewmu banyak bener. Kkk. Sama-sama, ada yang req udah pasti harus di buatin donk. Syukurlah kalo suka ma karakter mereka. Kalo dipikir-pikir, Hyuk cocok juga jadi namja Nerd. Kkk #digetokHyuk Ceritanya memang masih buram, kan baru prolog. Hehe..

**Hanzawa kay:** Ini udah di lanjut.

**Pumpkinsparkyumin:** Makasih, ya. Tebakanmu benar semua. Donghaenya buang kerumahku aja, pasti bakal kupungut+jagain dengan penuh kasih sayang. Kkk

**Ichigo song:** Iya, prolog. Gak mungkin ceritanya langsung berakhir gitu aja tanpa ada cerita. Hehe..

** 1:** Tebakan yang benar, itu memang Eunhyuk.

** :** Iya, udah di lanjut.

**Nanissaa:** Semoha saja iya. Hehe..

**Ermagyu:** Ini udah di lanjut..

**.**

**.**

**Review yah.. tapi gak maksa juga.. yang seikhlasnya aja. #emang lagi minta sumbangan?**


End file.
